Downward Spiral
by Crazychicke
Summary: Dan is a mess after Blair leaves him for Chuck. To get him back in the game, Georgina handles his affairs, with Dan's best interests at heart. Extended to a short story. Five chapters only. Dangina friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is not owned by me, unfortunately. A/N: Humouring myself with this fic. Based on a dream I had this morning, totally not kidding. Woke up laughing. AU.**

**Downward Spiral**

Dan was on the phone to Nate discussing Blair as usual. He knew it was over between them, but that didn't mean he'd stopped loving her. Nate was a good friend, but Dan understood that he was caught in the middle. Especially since Blair had gone back to Chuck. Nate told him to do what everybody else kept telling him - to give Blair space. She obviously didn't love him. She hadn't wanted to go to Italy with him and be in his shadow, though he'd told her countless times, it wouldn't be like that. They were equals. It broke his heart when Blair hadn't even told him she had changed her mind. She just left him. He understood now how his Dad felt after Lily left him for Bart.

Why was it Humphrey's were so unlucky in love? It wasn't because they were from Brooklyn surely? Why did it matter where they came from? Wasn't loving someone about loving them because of who they were not because of where they came from? He remembered when Blair had told him, 'he had her heart'. She had chosen him and they had kissed in the loft. It had been a moment of triumph. But what happened? Why hadn't it lasted? Was Blair scared of commitment? Or had she merely used him until Chuck was ready for her?

"Look man, Chuck needs to talk. I'm sorry, really. Just take it easy and don't do anything stupid."

Stupid. Apparently that's what he did now. Things that were stupid. Like jostling Chuck in a drunken state, trying to find out what it was that Chuck had that he didn't. Maybe Blair left him because their relationship needed to be more physical? Maybe he needed to own a hotel, wear a suit or part his hair. Maybe he needed to drink scotch at all hours in the day. Maybe he needed to be a dick. But none of this won Blair. He had lost her love, her friendship, her trust.

But he didn't get it? How was he the bad the guy? He'd given her everything she'd wanted. He'd been her friend, listened to her dramas, helped her escape Louis and Gossip Girl, shown her she was still a princess in his eyes and yet she still chose Chuck Bass.

"Yeah, man, I won't do anything stupid." Dan told him, hanging up and throwing the phone against the wall. He wasn't at the loft. Instead he stood in the middle of Georgina Sparks' lounge room. Philip was at work. Milo was asleep and Georgina was making coffee in the kitchen.

"He's right you know? You have done nothing but stupid things all summer. You need to forget about her. She has. Why don't you sit down and finish your book? They loved the idea in Italy."

"What's the point? Everybody hates me, nobody cares about the truth." Dan was angry. Hating everything about his life. He was sick of Chuck getting everything he wanted. Dan brought the bottle of scotch to his mouth and gulped it down. He hadn't even noticed the cold.

"Would you put on a jumper!"

"Why? I was just going back to bed." He took the bottle with him. This made Georgina act. She pulled a woolly purple jumper belonging to Philip off the couch and pulled it over Dan's head, rubbing his arms and talking loudly in his ear. He just wished she would leave him alone. He was nothing. He had lost Blair. He had lost his status. Why did Georgina even care?

"You asked me to come to Italy with you, leave Milo for the Summer and help you when you were at your worst. You know, I came because I owed you Dan. It's been five weeks since we got back and you haven't done anything but mope for Blair. I get that you loved her and I know she did, but she was scared of letting go. She made her choice and you have to be the better person Dan, you have to show her that she made a mistake. That's why you need to come back from this. You need to publish this book. You need to keep living. Your life doesn't revolve around Blair's. You can stand alone."

"But I'm sick of being alone! I've been alone for five years! I thought everything was finally changing.' Dan wrenched himself from her grasp. His clothes were all over her floor. He was a mess, he knew it, but he couldn't pull himself out of this depression. Jenny was gone. Eric was gone. Vanessa was gone. His father had his own problems to deal with. Georgina sat down beside him, running her hand through his hair. "Would you stop that? We're not dating!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Having Milo has released my maternal instincts. Thankfully your shouting hasn't woken him. Will you just have a shower, it will warm you up and you'll smell less like a farm animal. Please?" Georgina said, brushing her hand down his cheek.

He flinched, not by her touch but by his phone ringing in his hand. Georgina took it from him, telling him to go have a shower. She had often wondered what it would be like to live with Dan, especially when they had dated in the first year at college, but now she was glad she had Phillip. This version of Dan was his worst self. She had spent most of the summer shouting at him to do things or not do them. She was organising his marketing, sales and social life. Philip supported her decisions. He didn't get angry at her when Dan trashed their apartment. He got up to talk to him when he went through the liquor cabinets in the middle of the night, and she took his phone when he started drunk dialling Blair with abusive and hopeless messages.

"Dan's phone, this is Georgina?"

"Where's Dan? I need to speak to him," Serena said.

"Well he's busy. If you cared about Dan, which I doubt you do, because your actions tell otherwise, then you would be here. What is it you need from him?"

Because that was all Serena did these days. She had desperately tried to win back Dan when she realised Blair had feelings for him but lost both their friendships and respect. Dan had told her about the fight he had with Serena over the sex-tape she had filmed to get back at Blair and they were not on good terms. If Serena was calling it was not to ask if Dan was ok.

"My boss wants to make_ Inside _a movie."

"Really? You actually want the world knowing you are a shallow, selfish, whore?"

" I don't really have a say." Serena replied, grimly.

"We'll think about it." Georgina said, lightly.

"I need an answer by the end of the day."

"Then no. I won't let you use Dan's book to make you look good to your boss. Goodbye Serena."

Georgina tossed the cell phone onto the couch. Dan had showered and walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She picked up his clothes from the lounge before he could wear them, running to put them all in the washing machine. He really needed new clothes, half of these he'd worn when he was eighteen. He was shouting at her. His hair dripping wet. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever get over Dan Humphrey. She handed him Philip's clothes to change into.

Milo stirred in his sleep and Georgina got a little carried away, trying to help button up the shirt around Dan's chest, falling into him with a slight 'oh'. It only made Dan more frustrated but at least she got to touch his abs. She supposed she should actually go and call some people and leave Dan to get dressed himself, but she hadn't trusted leaving him alone after catching him on multiple occasions taking a cab to Blair's. She had to try and remind Dan there were good things in his life. He might not have Blair anymore but he still had his family and her and Phillip and Milo. She smiled to herself as she confiscated his phone again and watched Dan pull down the towel and pull up his boxer shorts. She grinned against her hand enjoying the view. Dan shouted at her but she ignored him. if it wasn't for her, Dan's career would have been stuffed.

"Get some rest and when you wake up I want you to write 15'000 words on_ Revenge_."

"Like it's that easy," Dan murmured.

"You're an incredible writer, Dan. It is that easy, if you'll let it."

Dan sighed, he must be a real mess if he was listening to advice from Georgina Sparks.

**A/N: Please review! I freaking love Georgina Sparks and Deorgina! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: GG belongs to the CW. A/N: Apologies for the delay.**

**Downward Spiral**

**Chapter 2**

Dan scratched his nose. He took a sip of coffee, and let it blossom in his bitter mouth. "Eugh! What is this stuff?" He scrutinised its contents: first sniffing, then swirling, and came to the conclusion that Georgina Sparks was trying to kill him. Not with poison, but with a vanilla coffee she bought to spice up his miserable life. He had dragged himself from the couch to the kitchen, attempting to lessen his excruciating hangover in the early hours of the morning. Dan had brought the coffee to the couch and opened his laptop.

His computer clock read 6:00AM. The cursor taunted him, waiting for the words to become sentences, then paragraphs. It had been days since his last edit. He left the coffee to fester. He could hear Georgina trying to soothe Milo. Most days it was the same. Milo stopped crying, and the compressed bed springs indicated Georgina had gone back to sleep. Memories from the previous night flashed in his mind and he realised how badly he had behaved. She had taken him in, when nobody else had wanted him. He should be thankful.

He reread the title. The project was supposed to make him feel better. The critics had always wanted a sequel. Georgina had booked meetings for him for the next month with agents and publishers. _Revenge_ aimed to expose the truth behind those living on the Upper East Side. Dan's life had changed radically since Blair made her choice. As predicted, he was no longer interesting. He had reclaimed his title of "lonely boy" and it seemed nobody, not even Gossip Girl thought him relevant. This controversial manuscript could be his greatest novel, but only if he finished it.

His broken heart had fuelled his inspiration for the most part. When Blair's marriage to Prince Louis fell apart, he had tried to be the valiant hero, but he was always second best to Chuck Bass. He would never know what convinced Blair to leave him without an explanation. He had thought, loving her unconditionally was the right thing to do. Every memory, every moment of their relationship brought him back to his confusion. If he had been so good to her, why would she, in return, treat him so badly?

The cursor blinked furiously, waiting for something, but it didn't come. He scanned the chapters he had already perfected. His first was on Chuck Bass: "the boy who had it all", including Blair. Dan would always be biased towards Chuck, because of what happened with Jenny. They would never be friends, they were too different. He kept telling himself he wasn't jealous of Chuck, but it was his ability to manipulate the upper east side, and get whatever he wanted that annoyed Dan. It was ability to manipulate Blair, that encouraged him to be honest.

The second chapter was on Blair Waldorf, otherwise known as the "Queen Bee", whose most valuable skill was to destroy others, especially those, she deemed less fortunate. He knew she enjoyed destroying people's lives. He had seen it with Jenny, Vanessa, Georgina, Nelly Yuki and her so-called minions. Whilst he disagreed strongly towards her actions, he soon realised, the lying, the cheating, the scandals was part of her surviving the Upper East Side. As they all knew from Gossip Girl: You're nobody until you are talked about. Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate were continuously on the front page.

His interactions with Blair, (something Dan dreaded for most of his St Jude years), led him to understand why Blair did the things she did. Surprisingly, he realised she was just trying to fit in. He offered his advice when he could, he became genuinely concerned when she wasn't herself, and as they grew up, so did their values. It was during his internship that things escalated, and they became friends. It was Valentine's Day, after a fake-relationship and several kisses later, that Dan declared his true feelings.

They knew it would be hard for people to accept, but they were a team. At the time, it felt like they could take on the world. Not surprisingly, Serena and Chuck made every effort to sabotage their relationship. Eric had suspected for a while, and he hadn't had the nerve to tell Jenny. Things had been ok. They had had their ups and downs but they had got through them, until the day Blair didn't say 'I love you' in return. That's when he knew she didn't want the same things as him. That's when he knew everything they had built would come crashing down.

"GOOD MORNING, DANIEL HUMPHREY!" Georgina shouted.

Dan checked the clock. It was now 6:30AM. He'd been staring at his laptop for over half an hour, wasting his time, thinking about Blair, again. He wiped his spilt coffee off Philip's jumper with a glare. "I can't wait to read your draft. Hold Milo-" Georgina passed him her son. The little boy was barely two, and Dan wondered if he remembered him at all. "Don't for the love of God, drop him," she warned, and she went to eat some chocolate pastries from the fridge.

"Oh, it's not like I have any practice in the matter," he said. "It's not like you didn't try to pass him as my son-". Georgina's dramatic arm signals alerted him. "You didn't tell Philip?" He asked, in awe.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. It was hard enough convincing him to let you stay here in the first place." Dan jiggled Milo in his lap, moving the unfinished coffee away from his mischievous hands. "How's the Serena chapter going? She called yesterday, by the way. She wanted to know if you wanted to hand over the rights to _Inside_, so they could make a movie. I told her not on your life. I really love messing with that bitch."

Dan nodded, not really paying attention. His eyes darted over the third chapter, which was partially edited, and surprisingly took less time to write. Serena Van Der Woodsen: the "IT Girl" who could never bag a man. She was reckless, selfish and shallow whenever things didn't go her way. Dan fell in love with her smile, her kindness, and her laugh. He thought he would love her forever, until he fell for Blair.

"I bumped into Blair and Chuck yesterday. Let's just say, they haven't changed. When this book comes out, everyone will know everybody's secrets, and we'll sit back and laugh. I told you, it would be a good idea." Georgina picked up Milo and undid her shirt. Dan should have been used to it by now, but it still felt awkward, plus he didn't know where to look. "This still freaks you out doesn't it?" She grinned, as Milo's mouth sucked hungrily against her nipple. She laughed when Dan, focussed his attention back on his laptop.

"Hi baby, Dan." Philip walked into the room, kissed Georgina sweetly, and brushed Milo's hair. Dan immediately felt bad for his drunk actions, not only because his hangover was a frequent reminder, but because Philip's silence had unnerved him. The salty smell of the bacon rashers warmed the room and the sizzle of egg yolks on the pan, made Dan's mouth water.

"You have a meeting with Alexandra at eleven o'clock to pitch your idea. She said, she'll try and convince the publishers to take you on again after what had happened with the _Brooklyn's Princess_ manuscript. Whatever happened to that anyway?"

She seemed mildly interested. Chuck had stolen his laptop and proceeded to email his manuscript with changes that would ruin his reputation. The publishers dropped him from their list because it was unprofessional. They also said, they weren't taking any more romance novels.

"Nice jumper." Philip plated up their breakfast and handed him something that resembled a tomato juice with raw eggs. "That's for your hangover." He winked and sat down to eat. Dan brought the concoction up to his lips, it was worse than the vanilla coffee.

"Not bad," he lied, as the raw eggs expanded and dribbled over his tongue. Philip gave him an ominous look, and Dan was forced to swallow.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. How's the novel going?" Philip asked.

_Revenge_ wasn't finished. He wasn't sure he wanted to finish it. He had written a paragraph on Nate Archibald, the "womanizer", and he already felt guilty about it. Even if Nate was a womanizer, he was also the only decent friend he'd made.

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be great."

Dan exchanged looks with Georgina, and she smiled, tapping her left wrist, and indicating him to hurry up. She expected him to finish the chapter before the appointment with Alexandra. Georgina helped herself to her own meal, whilst Milo crawled around the floor, gurgling happily.

When they finished breakfast, Philip and Dan washed up the dishes. Then, Dan showered, dressed in the suit Georgina had waiting for him and went back into the kitchen where he heard Philip's resigned voice and Milo playing in his walking machine and hooting with laughter. He hung back, eavesdropping. Philip didn't sound too happy at all.

"But why do you have go with him? It's Sunday, Georgi. It's our time."

"Because I'm his editor, Philip. He needs me. Look, I won't be out all day." She patted his arm. Philip grumbled something and Dan tried to walk by as though he hadn't heard their bickering. Georgina put on her jacket, called goodbye to Milo and bustled Dan outside into the corridor. She was pulling on her gloves, whilst they waited for the lift.

"You know, you're lucky to have him." Dan pocketed his hands."If you want a romantic night, I'm happy to take Milo out." Georgina scrutinised him. "It's the way you treat Philip. He does everything without protest, because he loves you. A marriage is about being a team."

Georgina smiled. "I do appreciate him! I appreciate how he looks after Milo. He's a great husband."

Dan stopped her. "-and he pays the bills, and cooks dinner, and goes to work. He does everything! Why can't you see that?" Dan sighed, exasperatedly.

Georgina narrowed her eyes, pressing the down button repeatedly, as if she wanted to escape the conversation altogether. Maybe Dan had put his foot in it. It wasn't any of his business, but it was something, he could see, was bothering Philip. Georgina wasn't entirely easy to live with.

"Like you know anything about a relationship, Dan. You couldn't even keep yours with Blair!" Georgina admitted. Dan should have known she'd use that against him. He gritted his teeth, and entered the lift, pressing the ground floor, and telling her, he didn't need an escort.

"Wait! Dan, I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep. You know I can be bitchy in the morning!" She stopped the lift door from closing, and squeezed inside, apologising.

During the brief time he and Georgina had dated, he found out pretty quick that she could be short with him. His main tactic to stay out of trouble, was not to make it worse. She was right about him not being able to date someone longer than two years. There had been Vanessa, his childhood friend who had ruined his life. Then Serena, who had opened his eyes to a world he never thought he'd be part of and somehow reminding him, he never belonged. Then, a brief fling with Ms Carr (that ended badly when Blair found out). Then, Olivia, the movie star, and don't forget the time he and Georgina, had dated. Then, when he thought he'd finally got it right, there had been Blair.

They walked through the foyer and out into the street. It was freezing. Cold enough for their lips to turn blue, but not cold enough for it to snow. Dan's silence seemed to have an effect on Georgina. She suddenly burst out, "Ok! If it makes you happy, I'll plan a romantic night for Philip, and you can spend some time with Milo. I know you miss him."

Dan stopped, she had completely missed the point. "It's not about making me happy! It's Philip. If you keep treating him this badly, you're going to have a custody fight on your hands." Georgina pursed her lips. People were staring. The cold breeze whipped against her cheeks. She threw her arms in the air, dramatically. He could hear the frustration and hurt in every word.

"I'm not good at these things, ok! I don't know how to be a partner, let alone a mother. The extent of knowledge is reading up articles on Google. They say babies cry all the time, but they also poo all the time and if I smell another one of Milo's farts I'm going to scream. I really do appreciate everything Philip does. And I know, I take him for granted. I just-"

She sighed, her last thought trailing off into the unknown. It wasn't often that Georgina Sparks showed her vulnerable side. He had seen it once, when she had pretended to be Sarah. Their relationship had been based on a lie, somehow, that seemed like a long time ago.

"After the meeting, we'll go shopping for groceries. I'm going to teach you how to cook lasagne."

She pressed her head against his chest, in a friendly gesture, and Dan thought he heard the unmistakeable click of a camera phone. Georgina sighed. "Fine, but I'm not having sex with him."

Dan thought, this was a strange comment to make, and jokingly answered. "Why, is he bad in bed or something?" Georgina looked embarrassed. Dan suddenly felt extremely awkward, like he'd crossed some sort of invisible line. She rolled her eyes, and admitted, "He just makes these strange noises whilst having sex. It freaked me out the first time. We haven't had sex since. I'm not a touchy-feely person."

"You didn't mind being touchy-feely when we dated." Dan reminded her.

"Well, that's because I was trying to make Serena jealous."

"Yeah, you succeeded. I think Blair's been trying to erase that image of us making out in your room for years." He chuckled at the memory. Georgina smirked. "Yeah, any normal person would have realised what that sock on the door handle meant."

"You still love her, don't you? Even after everything that's happened?" Georgina said, softly.

"It's hard to erase those you love." Dan said, rather philosophically.

They walked over to the restaurant. It was one of those fancy ones he used to take Blair to. He could see Alexandra waiting for him inside. She gave him a small wave. She looked excited at the opportunity to represent him again. A car door slammed. Chuck Bass had just stepped out of the limo alongside them. Blair's chilling glare was enough to turn them into ice figurines. Dan felt Georgina's arm tighten around him, in warning.

"What are you doing here, Humph-freak! Trying to ruin my life?" Blair demanded.

"Daniel, I didn't know you liked seafood." Chuck drawled. Dan tried not to stare at Chuck's hand around Blair's waist, but it was giving him a rather sick feeling to the stomach. He tried to take the high road. Blair looked like there was some foul smell under her nostrils.

"I'm meeting my agent," Dan responded. Though he needn't have been obliged to say anything.

Chuck whispered in Blair's ear, trying to guide her into the restaurant but she refused, apparently she had more insults to throw at him.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a business meeting to attend." Georgina pulled Dan inside the restaurant. Blair immaturely, followed, kicking Georgina in the back of the ankles in order to get to the waiter first. Dan and Chuck spent the next five minutes struggling to tear them apart and receiving angry glares from customers trying to enjoy their lunch. Chuck steered a protesting Blair away, without a second glance at Dan.

He sighed, shaking hands with Alexandra. "It's ok, they won't bother us again." He took a seat opposite her, and gave Georgina a small smile. Alexandra opened her organiser, muttering something about how she looked forward to reading his expose."What's up with you?" Dan asked, suddenly.

Georgina pointed to her shoes. "That bitch totally scratched my Charlotte Olympia heels!" Even if he didn't know who Charlotte Olympia was, he understood Georgina's fury. For some infuriating reason, Blair was treating him like he ruined her life but she was the one who chose to be Chuck. If she was unhappy, it was her own fault. He put Blair out of his mind, and focussed on the opportunity to do what he always loved.

"So, let me hear this pitch?" Alexandra said, putting her pen to paper. Dan grinned. He wasn't ashamed of _Revenge_ anymore. It was going to be better than _Inside_. It was going to be the book that would define him as a writer. He was grateful this new chapter of his life would exclude Blair Waldorf because she didn't deserve any more of his attention. He told Alexandra his pitch, and she loved it. Georgina ordered a bottle of champagne and they toasted it above their meals, discussing his new opportunities and planning his book tour.

"What's that?" Alexandra asked, when a sudden buzzing came from Dan's phone. He picked it up.

A photo of him and Georgina hugging, had been posted, beneath it was the caption: _Well, it looks like Lonely Boy's made his choice. It seems his Queen, is one with a darker agenda. Let's hope this affair, doesn't break too many hearts. XOXO GOSSIP GIRL_

Georgina laughed, reading her own message. "And you were worried, you were invisible again. Trust me, when I say, your happiness, is going to drive everyone else insane. They're going to want to know everything. That's why, _Revenge_ is going to be your best seller." The disgusted glare from Blair, cemented Georgina's comment. _She was jealous._ He raised his champagne, with a wink. Suddenly, he didn't feel such a mess. His life was back on track.

**A/N: So, there may or may not, be another chapter. Depends on whether I have time. If you're keen, make sure you review. I adore Dangina, but what is the ship name for Philip/Georgina?**


End file.
